The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campsis×tagliabuana (C. grandiflora×C. radicans) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Takarazuka Fresa’. ‘Takarazuka Fresa’ is a new cultivar of perennial vine for use as a landscape plant.
‘Takarazuka Fresa’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from an open pollination of unnamed plants of Campsis×tagliabuana from the Inventor's breeding line in Shizuoka Prefecture Takarazuka, Japan in 1995. The parents are therefore unknown. The new Campsis was selected as a single unique plant in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 2008 in Takarazuka, Japan. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.